


The First Date

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dating, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie's excited for his first date. First date ever. He's excited, and it's gonna be great, but just remember--Richie Tozier.Oneshot/drabble





	The First Date

_The first date was going absolutely perfectly. Richie Tozier had dressed up and to Eddie, he had never looked more handsome. It was sweet because he still looked like himself, of course: same dorky glasses, same wild curls. But his jeans were neat, and his shirt was ironed in a way that even Stan would’ve been proud of._

_The restaurant was small and fancy. Eddie didn’t know how either of them would be able to afford the food here, but he didn’t let that worry him. Richie reached out and laced their fingers together._

_“You look so pretty,” he said in a deep, sultry voice. Eddie had never heard him speak like that before. It made him shiver, but in a good way._

_Eddie blushed. “You look good too, Rich…”_

And then Eddie woke up. Of course all of that had just been a dream. It was too good to be true. But maybe their date that was scheduled for tonight would go good? He could at least hope so…

The restaurant was nice. It was Olive Garden though.

“So…” Richie started. He was wearing jeans and one of his Hawaiian shirts. God, he looked terrible. Like a dork, I mean. “You like bread?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “My mom says I’m allergic to gluten.”

“Oh.” Richie smirked. “Your mom can eat my baguette any day, Eds~”

Eddie’s eye-rolling intensified. _Should I beep-beep him on the first date?_

Richie watched him. He was thinking of something too. _Maybe I use humor as a defense against my own scary emotions because I’m not mature enough to handle them…and I’m in constant fear that my loved ones will get tired of my inappropriate comments and end up leaving me…_

Eddie reached out and took Richie’s hand.

Richie smiled. “That’s gay.”


End file.
